A Heart's Secret
by PuppyLoveSisters
Summary: Cetababe here as a Puppylovesister. Lucia wants to go back to visit her kingdom after a misunderstanding with Kaito, he see's and doesn't get it, but eventually finds out about her. My version of how Kaito found out about Lucia being a mermaid.


A heart's secret

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch or Pure

**Summary: **An adaptation of how Kaito finds out about Lucia's identity. She wanted to go back to her kingdom for a while after a misunderstanding with Kaito, but what if he had followed her and misinterpreted what he saw...

* * *

She sank to the grass floor with a sigh, her dirty blonde hair falling onto her shoulders. She opened her brown eyes and looked out to the clear sea over the cliff.

"It'd be nice to go back, for a while..." She stood up, "I'll just have to make them see that I have to return to the surface." She walked to the edge of the cliff and looked over. "It's calm today, maybe a quick visit wouldn't hurt. A chance to clear my head, stupid Kaito."

_Earlier that day..._

"Oi, Lucia!" The blonde girl spun round to see who was calling her. A tall boy with orangey-brown hair and dark brown eyes was waving at her, "Didn't think I'd see you here."

"Me neither Kaito." Lucia replied as he walked up to her. "Shopping?"

"No, wandering. No good waves today." He rubbed his forehead. "What about you?"

"Just looking, Hanon keeps pestering me." She started impersonating her blue haired friend, "You have loads of money saved up, go spend it on some new clothes or something. A new set of clothes is good once in a while." She stopped and sighed. "Besides, Nikora let me off work today."

"Want to look together?" Kaito asked.

"Eh?" She stepped back, shocked.

"Well we're both alone, why not?" Lucia nodded.

"Ok, if you don't mind being dragged round clothes stores."

"Got nothing better to do..."

So the pair went off, Lucia trying on different clothes in different stores and Kaito giving his opinion and getting thoroughly bored.

"KAITO!" A girl screeched over the crowd as Lucia and Kaito left the last store. "Where were you? You were supposed to be with me today – Who's she?" The girl bombarded Kaito with questions, pausing to push her long brown hair from her black eyes.

"Maya, calm down. Maya, this is Lucia" He said gesturing to said girl, "Lucia this is Maya my-"

"Who is she to you!?" The girl cut off before he could explain. Kaito went to answer when Maya snapped at Lucia. "If you're close to him, I suggest you back off. No-one gets near MY Kaito."

Lucia fought back the tears and kept calm. "It was nice meeting you Maya," She turned away from the baffled girl and spoke to Kaito, "I can see your busy, I'll see you around." She turned away and walked away, missing the important conversation that followed:

"MAYA!" Kaito scolded, "What do you think you're doing?"

"Protecting you, she's probably another money grabber."

"She's not, she was friends with me before she found out about my parents. And I don't need protection from my cousin!" He turned and headed in the direction Lucia went.

_Back to now..._

Kaito approached the cliffs and stood in the tree's, watching.

Lucia stood, turning over a few souvenir like items in her hands – a snow globe, a keyring and a hair ornament. "Hair piece for mother – always had things in her hair, snow globe for father – he always was confused with them, and a keyring for Grand-mama – she just wanted something with a picture." Kaito noticed the past tense and thoughts settled in his mind. "Mother, Father, Grand-mama, wait for me, I'm coming home." He saw her wipe a tear from her face and step forward. She leant over the edge of the cliff, as if she was about to jump when...

"LUCIA!" Hanon came running towards her, her blue hair trailing behind her and confusion in her matching eyes, followed by Rina with her long green hair tied in a plait and determination in her green eyes. "What are you doing?"

"Going home," Lucia stated.

"Why?" Rina said.

"I haven't seen my family in two years. I miss them."

"You won't be able to come back though." Hanon stated.

"I'll persuade them." Lucia had a sad smile on her face. "Your not going to change my mind, I even got the gifts they wanted." She held out her hand to show them. Hanon just nodded. Rina pulled a small bag from her pocket.

"Here, so you don't loose them." Lucia smiled and put the items in the bag.

"Good luck," Hanon and Rina said in unison.

"Thank you." Lucia put the bag over her shoulder and walked to the edge of the cliff. "Aqua-Regina, please guide me home." She leant forward and jumped...

"LUCIA!" Kaito jumped from the trees and ran towards the edge, Hanon and Rina put their arms in front of him.

"She'll be fine and will be back soon." Rina said.

"How do you know? She just jumped into the water, she can't swim."

"We know, because we know." Rina stated. Kaito just tilted his head.

"God, Kaito, you are so dense. Come on." Hanon said and the pair led him away.

* * *

A Lucia's body hit the water, she felt herself change. Her hair grew longer and lighter, her eyes changed to light blue and her legs moulded together in a pink tail.

"Feels great to be back." She said and sped off towards her castle.

"I'm home!" She called as she entered.

"Princess!" Many servants called, "It's great to have you back."

"Indeed, but I'm not staying. I need to go back to the surface soon."

"And you shall," A deep voice called from behind her, she swirled around to see three people. A tall merman with dark hair, dark eyes and a beard, a slightly shorter mermaid but the spitting image of Lucia and an older lady with the same features as the two girls only grey hair.

"Father, Mother, Grand-mama." She swam forward and as she went to bow, was pulled into a large group hug. "It's great to see you. OH!" She pulled away and lifted up the bag. "Before I forget." She pulled out the items, "A snow globe for Father," She handed it to him and he started mumbling about how 'odd' they were. "A keyring for grand-mama, you wanted a picture of the surface land." she muttered her thanks and started examining it. "And another hair piece for Mother." She handed it to her and her mother fitted it into her hair.

"It's lovely, but not as lovely as having you back." Her mother said. "I suspect you can't stay long as I have been informed that you attend human school."

"I do, so maybe tomorrow evening?"

"Of course, as long as we can see you again." Her grandmother stated. Lucia nodded and prepared for her stay.

* * *

The next day came and went, Kaito was sitting on the beach, early morn two days after Lucia jumped. The sun was just rising and the sea was calm.

"Why did she do it?" He muttered to himself, "And how the heck do those two know if she'll be back?" His thoughts were broken when the water started to ripple. He stood up and look out to sea. A small head topped with light blonde locks, that was familiar to him rose from the water. The clear blue eyes drilled into his own. He stood speechless for a moment before his voice found him. "Who are you?" She pressed a finger to her lips.

"I'm closer to you than you think..." He went to speak again when she shook her head. "Remember the song..." She sunk underwater again before he could reply and swam away.

"The song?" Kaito stood still for a moment.

* * *

Lucia dragged herself onto the sand of a rarely used part of the beach. She clutched her pearl and her tail separated into two legs, her hair grew shorter and darker and her eyes changed back to brown. She pulled on the clothes that she had in her bag and sat upon a rock.

"That was close, I wonder if he'll ever realise." She sighed. "Well, time to find out." She took a deep breath and began to sing.

'_Nanairo no kaze ni fukarete  
__tooi misaki wo mezashiteta  
__Yoake mae kikoeta MERODI  
__Sore wa totemo natsukashii uta'_

Kaito froze when he heard the music. "No way?"

_'Higashi no sora e to habataku toritachi  
__Saa, takarajima ni nukeru chikamichi'_

He ran towards the sound, to the other side of the beach.

_'Nanatsu no umi no rakuen  
__Arashi no yoru no ato ni wa ai wo tsutaerutame inochi ga mata umareru  
__Nanatsu no kuni no MERODIA  
__Daremo ga itsuka wa koko wo tabidatsu hi ga kitemo  
__Watashi wa wasurenai'_

"Lu-Lucia?" He said as he found the deserted sand. "I thought you jumped off the cliff?"

"You are so dense, you know that!" She stood up angry. "What did Hanon and Rina say? 'She'll be fine' and you still don't realise."

"How did you know what they said?"

"Because I was listening." He tilted his head.

"I thought you couldn't swim..." Lucia slapped her forehead.

"You idiot, the song? Maybe that'll help you think."

"That was you?"

"Who else would it be? There's no-one else here." She sighed. "I give up. You're obviously never going to figure it out." She picked up her bag and walked away.

He stood for a moment, pondering when it finally clicked. "No... she couldn't be, but she is." He ran towards Pearl Piari, assuming that's where she went.

* * *

Lucia laid in her bath, twirling the bubble machine and crying. "IDIOT IDIOT IDIOT!" She would shout every now and then. She wiped away the tears and started singing quietly to herself, a song her mother had taught her when she was little. (A/N I know it's Seira's song but I thought it was so sweet.)

_'Dareka no koe ni namae wo yabareta mo wo samasu'_

Her singing was cut short by a knock at the door. "Who is it?"

"It's me." Her heart stopped at Kaito's voice.

"Go away!"

"No, not until we talk."

"Well you're going to be waiting a long time."

"Really?" He smirked behind the door and twisted the handle, opening it slowly.

"DON'T! PERVERT!" She tried to duck underwater, but then her tail was visible, she eventually gave up and started splashing water towards the door.

"You don't need to worry, I finally figured it out." He hadn't opened the door far enough to see but Lucia froze.

"You, what?"

"I know, little mermaid." He face lit up then dropped.

"Do you know how long it took you!?" Her face lit up after a few moments, "I'm not turning to foam, which means I found a loop-hole!" She shouted. He opened the door at her shout.

"What do you mean?"

"A mermaid turns to foam if she reveals what she is. Looks like it's only if it's directly." Kaito smiled at her. "Now," She smirked. "GET OUT OF THE BATHROOM!" She splashed him with water and he left the room while she changed back to human and normal wear.

"I still think you're dense," She said as she came out of the room. "The amount of hints I dropped."

"Yeah, well I never expected it to be you."

"What does that mean?" Lucia replied, slightly annoyed.

"Well, the mermaid version I met was always secretive and mysterious, much unlike you."

"I thought I would turn to bubbles, give me a break." She pouted. He stood up from the chair and walked to her. He smiled at the face.

"You're so cute when you pout." He put his forehead to her.

"And you'll always be a meanie." She joked. He gently lowered his lips to hers and was met halfway. When they pulled away from each other, he spoke.

"I love you my little mermaid princess."

* * *

Ta Da! My first mermaid melody fanfic. I always thought the way Kaito found out was a bit anti-climatic so I finally got round to writing my version.

Reviews please! I love reviews.

TTYL xXx


End file.
